Je ne suis pas jaloux de cette cruche
by Apprile
Summary: Lors d'un été bien chaud, Oz rend visite à Elliot. Mais le Vessalius n'avait pas prévu qu'une jeune fille soit toujours coltinée avec le Nightray. Oz serait-il jaloux ? Gil et son maître vont alors se lancer dans quelques plans particuliers pour essayer de se faire accepter par Elliot… Yaoi Ellliot/Oz
1. Prologue

Auteur : Apprile  
Manga : Pandora Hearts  
Couple : Elliot/OC, Oz/Elliot  
Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf les OC, seul leur aventure écrite à la suite m'appartient.

J'aime ce couple trop peu exploité.

* * *

Dans le grand salon, pièce la plus accueillante du manoir des Vessalius, y régnait pourtant une ambiance pesante. Oz Vessalius, assis sur l'un des fauteuils, ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, tripotait la chaîne en or de la gousse contenant la mélodie de Lacie. Les rideaux de la pièce étaient tirés, pour conserver le maximum d'air frais. Dehors, le soleil tapait si fort, que Sharon Rainsworth, qui aimait par dessus tout déguster son thé sur la terrasse de son manoir, était restée cloitré dans son salon.

« Gil, je m'ennuie… » soupira le petit Vessalius en faisant maintenant tourner la gousse en or autour de son doigt.

Le dénommé Gil se redressa du canapé dans lequel il était mollement allongé, et regarda Oz.

« Va voir Alice. Elle se baladait tout à l'heure dans le jardin, armé de deux pichets d'eau. »

Oz se leva frénétiquement, et poussa légèrement un des rideaux. Dans le jardin, il put apercevoir une fillette brune, courir après un homme aux lunettes. Alice et Liam. Elle était trempée de la tête au pied, courant après Liam qui ne voulait certainement pas se mouiller.

« Non… Je préfère rester à l'intérieur, il fait moins chaud, » rétorqua Oz en tirant le rideau rouge.

Le Vessalius s'écroula paresseusement sur le fauteuil. Il leva alors la gousse au dessus de sa tête. Puis, eut un petit sourire.

« Gil. Je vais rendre visite à une certaine personne. »

« Bonne idée. Rester ici va nous ramollir. »

_Nous_ ? Gilbert ne voulait certainement pas qu'Oz se balade seul.

« Tu ne sais même pas à qui je vais rendre visite, » lança Oz en haussant les sourcils.

« Sharon ? »

« Non, pas à l'heure du thé ! »

« Ton oncle ? »

Oz secoua négativement la tête.

« Ton frère ! »

Gil fronça les sourcils. « Vincent ? »

« Mais non ! Pas lui ! » Oz se retint de rire.

Gilbert regarda le blond incrédule, puis lança : « Elliot ? »

Oz hocha positivement la tête, un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres.

« Il doit s'ennuyer aussi, » répondit le Vessalius.

« Oz, tu sais qu'Elliot est… »

« Oui, il ne m'apprécie pas vraiment. Mais on va lui faire changer d'avis ! »

« 'On' ? »

Gil voulut retirer le _'nous'_ de tout à l'heure.

« Allez, Gil ! On a toute la journée pour qu'il nous accepte. Toi en temps que frère accompli, et moi en tant qu'ami ! »

Cependant, le blond ne l'admettra jamais, mais il préférerait tant dépasser le stade de l'amitié avec le frère du Nightray.

* * *

Ceci est court, mais c'est pour avoir vos avis de ce commencement pour savoir si je met la suite en ligne. Si ça en vaut la peine.

Merci d'avoir lut, et dites moi ce que vous en penser ! La suite sera plus longue et plus intéressante.


	2. Luna

Gilbert se demanda une autre fois ce qu'il faisait devant son propre manoir. Fort heureusement, ses parents adoptifs étaient partit à un mariage d'un de leurs amis. De plus, il ne voulait pas vraiment tomber sur Vincent.

« Gil, pas besoin de sonner, c'est chez toi non ? » Oz fit son sourire charmeur, ce qui déstabilisa son valet.

« O… Oui ! »

Gilbert ouvrit doucement la porte du grand manoir, et y passa la tête. Personne dans le hall d'entré. Oz poussa Gil et entra dans la salle principale. Il lança un grand « Oh ! » Tout était sombre, comme dans leur manoir, pour conserver la fraicheur de la pièce. Il faisait étonnamment bon ici. Le Vessalius monta une marche du grand escalier.

« Euh… Oz ? »

« Oui ? »

« On devrait peut être… Euh… Evitez d'entrer comme des voleurs… »

« Mais c'est chez toi ici. »

Oz voyant le malaise de Gil, décida qu'il ne fallait pas trop le pousser. Déjà, le faire venir ici était assez pour lui. Le blond revint au milieu de la pièce, devant son valet.

« A toi l'honneur, Gil ! »

« Je… Je ne t'assure pas qu'Elliot te souhaite la bienvenue en te voyant ! »

« Je le connais, t'inquiète pas, je me ferais virer la bouche en cœur ! »

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel, et commença la montée des marches de l'escalier.

Dans les couloirs, il rencontra trois gouvernantes qui lui firent signe de la tête. Mais quand il passa devant la chambre de Vincent, il fit signe à Oz de ne pas faire de bruit.

Une fois devant celle d'Elliot, Gil toqua maladroitement. Mais rien.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas sortit, » grogna Oz.

« Messire Oz ? »

Le Vessalius reconnu directement cette voix. Il se tournât et fit face à une personne aux longs cheveux mal peignés, portant une paire de grosses lunettes.

« Léo ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, malgré cette chaleur qui nous empêche de nous concentrer dans nos lecture. »

Léo fit un signe de la main à Gil, qui y répondit.

« Vous chercher Elliot ? » continua Léo.

« Oui, enfin, si il n'est pas là, on comprend, » dit précipitamment Gilbert en détournant les yeux.

« Si, il est là. Quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois, il était près de la fontaine, dans le jardin… »

« Merci Léo ! »

Oz tourna les talons, et se mit à courir dans les longs corridors.

« Messire Oz ! » s'écria Léo.

Trop tard, le Vessalius avait disparut dans la pénombre du couloir. Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel.

oooo

Oz courait dans les couloirs du manoir Nightray. Il ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait le jardin, même selon lui, il fallait aller tout droit et descendre tout en bas. Quoi de plus logique ! Il arriva enfin devant un grande baie vitréé, les rideaux eux aussi étaient tirés. Le blond tira sur la poignée et poussa la porte. Une bouffé de chaleur l'envahit. Il se trouvait dans la véranda qui était à couper le souffle. De multitude de plantes exotiques couvraient les fenêtres et les murs. Et il faisait si chaud ici. Oz traversa rapidement la pièce, pour arriver devant la petite porte qui menait dehors. Etrangement, l'extérieur était moins chaud que la véranda. Oz eut alors un autre problème… Où était la fontaine ? Le jardin était aussi grand que le sien. Et il se perdait encore.

« A gauche… Ou à droite… ? »

Oz tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait entendre des rires vers sa droite.

« Allons à droite, »

Il marcha alors sur un petit sentier bordé d'arbre. Oz ne pensait pas que le manoir des Nightray était aussi chaleureux à l'extérieur. D'après Gil le manoir ressemblait à un lieu de torture.

Oz vit alors derrière les arbres, une vive lumière. Le soleil tapait dans la fontaine blanche et dans l'eau limpide qui y sortait à fléau. Il sortit d'un coup de la petite forêt et arriva à découvert. Malgré la chaleur, il eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine en comprenant d'où venaient les rires.

Elliot était là, assis au bord de la fontaine, habillé d'une chemise légèrement humide, les manches retroussées… A côté d'une jeune femme du même âge que lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient aux dessus des hanches, coiffée d'un ruban vert faisant ressortir ses yeux. Elle portait une robe assez longue malgré la chaleur.

Elliot avait l'air détendu, Oz ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Quand il vit que le Nightray dévia son regard dans sa direction, il reprit part à la vérité, et se ressaisit.

« Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ?! » cria Elliot en se levant d'un bond.

Oz recula instinctivement sous la remarque d'Elliot.

« Sa… Salut Elliot… » commença Oz.

« Qui t'as donné le droit de venir dans le manoir des Nightray ! »

« C'est… »

Elliot avait l'air en colère. Oz ne savait que répliquer, car son esprit était préoccuper par la fille qui accompagnait Elliot.

« Je ne veux même pas le savoir ! » continua Elliot. « Tu… ! »

« C'est votre ami ? »

La voix de la brunette était si claire. Elle se leva, et regarda Oz en souriant.

« Pas du tout… » fit Elliot avant d'être coupé par Oz.

« Bien sur que si ! »

La fille gloussa. Oz se renfrogna.

« Il est un Vessalius, » Elliot pointait du doigt le blond.

« Ah… » Le changement d'attitude de la fille marqua Oz. Elle sourit plus froidement.

« Maintenant, tu va me faire le plaisir de déguerpir d'ici, » râla le Nightray.

La fille prit le bras d'Elliot fermement qu'elle cala contre sa poitrine. Oz chauffa sur place.

« Elliot, » souffla-t-elle. « Les Vessalius étaient vos ennemis non ? »

« Et le sont encore… »

Elliot évita le regard du Vessalius.

« Messire Oz ! »

Léo apparut alors, suivit de Gil. Il remonta ses lunettes rondes.

« Je vois que vous avez fait la rencontre de Luna D'Abzac »

La dénommé Luna lâcha le bras d'Elliot, et s'inclina légèrement.

« Pas devant les Vessalius, » lança le Nightray en prenant l'épaule de la brunette.

« Elliot, » railla Léo.

« Léo ! Que veux tu que je dise ?! » cria Elliot.

« Je suis Oz Vessalius. »

Le blond regarda la brune, un air d'indifférence dans les yeux. Luna prit un air hautain.

« Enchanté, » répondit cette dernière.

« Oz, on devrait peut être rentré… » souffla Gil.

« Allez, du vent, » fit le Nightray entre ses dents.

Il prit Luna par le bras, et commença à s'éloigner.

« Allons-y, Gil, » fit juste Oz en tournant lui aussi les talons.

« Hein ? »

Gilbert fut surpris qu'Oz laisse tomber à l'eau directement.

« Je pense que vu que vous avez fait le chemin jusqu'ici et vu la chaleur, vous devriez prendre le déjeuner avec nous. »

Elliot et Oz se stoppèrent net.

« Quoi ? » hurlèrent-ils tous les deux, même si le cri du Nightray fut plus imposant.

« Voyons Elliot, » continua Léo en souriant. « Vincent et vos parents ne sont pas là. Un peu de compagnie ne vous fera pas de mal. »

« Tu ne vois pas que je suis avec Luna, » grogna Elliot.

« Oui… » Luna baissa les yeux. « Un petit après midi tranquille avait l'air plus romantique que… »

Oz leva haut le bras : « On reste ! »

Se qui engendra une autre dispute entre Oz et Elliot, s'ensuivit par les protestations de Luna et les paroles sage de Léo.

oooo

Oz se retrouva assis en face d'Elliot, ce dernier au côté de Luna. Léo à la droite d'Elliot, et Gil à la gauche du blond. Le salon était frais et agréable. Cependant, Oz chauffait la pièce. Il bouillonnait sur place.

Le déjeuner se passa sans accident. Léo parlait de ses dernières trouvailles, Gil des informations de Pandora –Il semblait plus a l'aise que tout à l'heure-, et Luna gloussait silencieusement à chaque remarque. Oz et Elliot étaient restés silencieux. Le Nightray observait tour à tour Gilbert et Oz. Le Vessalius, détournait toujours son regard vers Luna.

« La jalousie est un train vilain défaut. »

Quand Léo sortit cette phrase en parlant d'une de ses dernières lectures, le cœur d'Oz rata un battement. Il était bien 'jaloux'.

Gil se leva alors pour aller chercher le dessert, suivit de Léo. Ils avaient fait en sorte que les domestiques les laissent tranquilles. Oz se leva alors.

« Je dois parler à Gil. »

Luna hocha la tête, et Elliot fit la sourde oreille.

Ca n'enchantait pas Oz de laisser ces deux là ensemble, mais il devait voir son valet. Il entra dans la cuisine.

« Gil, j'ai à te parler. »

Léo prit la tarte sur la table. « Je vous laisse. »

« Ca prendra deux secondes, Léo, » expliqua Oz.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit de la cuisine, Oz se tourna vers Gilbert.

« Gil… J'ai besoin de toi… »

Gil se sentit mal alaise. Oz avait prit son regard qui ne valait rien de bon.

« J'ai besoin de savoir qui est cette fille… »

« C'est… Ca doit être une personne de sa famille. »

« Je veux en avoir le cœur net ! Elle a dit 'romantique' dans sa phrase Gil ! »

Oz parut réfléchir.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Elliot, seul à seul. Pas avec cette cruche qui le suit partout ! »

« Ca va être difficile. »

« Et c'est là que tu interviens ! »

« … »

« Quand Elliot ira au toilette, je vais le suivre, et le pousser dans n'importe quelle pièce. Toi, tu fermeras à clé derrière nous ! »

« Pardon ?! »

Oz éclata de rire en voyant quelle scène Gil s'imaginait.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit en disant que je suis un Vessalius, et qu'il ne veut pas me parler, » se reprit Oz.

« Facile à dire… » marmonna Gil.

« Il faut qu'il nous accepte ! Et que cette fille soit… »

Oz se tut. En quoi cette fille le gênait ? Il voulait juste être l'ami d'Elliot. Le Nightray était ami avec Léo, et ça ne dérangeai pas Oz.

« Bref, » dit précipitamment Oz. « Tu as comprit ? »

« O…Oui ! »

* * *

Voilà le second chapitre, Elliot et Oz vont de plus en plus se rapprochez vous verez :)


End file.
